In order to allow an optimal adjustment of the display to the particular seating position of the user, adjustable display devices are known. European Patent No. EP 1 016 950, describes a display housing which has a lower fixed housing component and an upper housing component that is arranged thereon in a rotatable manner. Affixed on the upper housing component is a motor having a worm-gear step via which a drive pinion is driven that rolls along a concave tooth segment of the lower housing component. The two housing components are situated on top of one another in arc-shaped regions and can slide. By the adjustment via the electric motor and the worm gear, the upper housing component can be adjusted relative to the lower housing component, in a self-locking manner, a swivel motion occurring about a horizontal axis of rotation that lies above the display housing.
As a result, both the incline of the upper housing component accommodating the display and also its position are reset during the adjustment. The concave tooth-segment guidance and the swivel space require considerable space, which is a disadvantage in view of the tight space in the dashboard region.